<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I join you in happiness? by PeKaNo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565073">Can I join you in happiness?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeKaNo/pseuds/PeKaNo'>PeKaNo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeKaNo/pseuds/PeKaNo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and Amity are dating, and Boscha feels like shit because she ruined all of her relationships. Will she manage to fix her friendship with Amity? Will Luz forgive her for what she did to Willow?<br/>Maybe nothing is lost after all...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Boscha/Luz Noceda, Boscha &amp; Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I join you in happiness?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing a polyamory fic!<br/>It's also the first time I start a multi-chaptered fic without having made a full outline first. I don't even know how it will end. I guess I'll figure it out while writing! (feel free to tell me what you'd like to see happen, but I don't garantee i'll make it come true é_è )<br/>Hope you'll like the fic~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The conversations of other students were buzzing in Boscha’s head as she was gathering stuff in her locker. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Amity and Luz, holding hands, walking in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been together for more than a week now, and Boscha didn’t really know how to feel about it. Even though Amity and her had never been really close, and Boscha was probably insignificant to her, the three-eyed witch had always hoped that their relationship would go beyond friendship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now that Amity was dating Luz, there was no hope left for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the couple passed by her, Amity faintly said hello. Boscha was surprised to see that she was still willing to talk to her, but her merriment quickly dropped when she saw the look on her face. It seemed like Amity was forcing herself to even say hello, as if she was not sure whether to stay friends with her. In fact, the look on her face was hurting Boscha way more than Luz’s unfriendly glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had never really talked to Luz, and given the bad things she had done to Willow, it was understandable that the human was angry at her. But Amity? They had been friends for a long time. Her coldness made Boscha feel bad, because it was her fault if everything between them was ruined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Hi Amity, hi Luz, she replied casually, trying to sound nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to cry was hitting her hard, but she somehow managed to keep her composure until they were out of sight. After she saw Amity’s green hairs finally disappear behind a wall, her legs stopped carrying her and she slid along the lockers until she hit the floor. The only thing she could do was cover her face with her hands and take deep breaths. She felt a few tears in her palms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a nightmare. She had no one to blame, no misfortune to rely on; everything was her fault. She had ruined her own relationships, and she wasn’t sure she would ever be able to restore them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have other fics to write more urgently than this one (for the Lumity zine and one CSD fic I'd like to finish before the next season come out) so don't expect this one to update super fast. I'll try to post one chapter every one or two weeks. Also don't worry, this one is very short because it's a sort of prologue, next chapters should be bigger.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>